The Dark Eagle
by ink-splotter08
Summary: A girl discovers she is a half-blood and with her friends and possibly a cruch she battles to find the kidnapped Chiron! dun-dun-dun... :


I had been kicked out of class 3 times already and this time it wasn't my fault

I had been kicked out of class 3 times already and this time it wasn't my fault. I heard the door slam behind me. I found the light switch and started playing around with it until I heard footsteps. They didn't really seem like footsteps really, though. I looked at the hallway and saw a boy with curly brown hair. He had a bad case of acne, and at that time I didn't find that suspicious because all teenagers have acne one time or another.

He was writing in a notebook until he saw me. He stared at me shocked, as if I was holding a rare baseball card he always wanted. I looked down. There was nothing wrong with me: my black 'AER YUO DIXLYSEC?' t-shirt **(p.s. that's are you dyslexic?)**, cut jeans (I actually cut them myself, and they're crooked), and my black- and-white converse.

Just then the teacher pulled me into the class and the boy walked away.

"We're taking the test," the teacher told me, Mrs. Adamson. We all called her Adamsapple behind her back, good times, good times.

"What test?" I asked, frowning.

"_What test?_" she mimicked, "The test I told you we would have yesterday."

I was confused as she dragged me to my desk. I didn't remember having any tests. I was a pretty good student, except for my behavior. That was... well. Yeah.

The test was about elements of plot. I could tell I bombed. The bell rang and I handed my paper in and left, but as I was leaving the teacher said,

"Melanie! Detention after school for 5 minutes!" she said. I pretended not to hear as she called my name numerous times and walked out the door. I walked into the kid from before. He looked at me and stammered,

"Hi! Um, who are you?"

"Melanie," I said.

"Oh. I'll see you around."

As I walked to the cafeteria I wondered if I knew him. I had just moved to this school, but after a couple of weeks, I knew a lot of people. Maybe it was my screw-the-teachers **(I don't mean it that way) **attitude that made everyone like me. I sat with a bunch of friends at lunch. We gossiped and then I remembered that I let Jake copy my homework and I went to go get it from him. He really didn't get Mr. Brunner's class, Greek mythology, which was my favorite class. Sometimes I caught Mr. Brunner

staring at me like he was deciding something. I took the paper from Jake and headed to my locker because the bell rang. I got my books and walked fast to be first in Greek mythology.

I sat in my favorite seat, all the way up front, which is ironic since I usually sit in the back. I put my sweater over the next desk to save it for Kayla. Mr. Brunner walked, I mean rolled because he has a wheelchair, over to me.

"Did you do your homework?" he asked.

"On the myth with Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite fighting for the Golden Apple and the title of 'Fairest of them all'? And how the started the Trojan War?"

He chuckled, "Yes, that one."

"In that case..." I nodded.

"Decided what topic your project will be on?" he asked, looking at two broken pieces of chalk.

"No, not yet. I'm looking for something amazing."

He rolled to his desk and nodded. The students started walking in, and I took my sweater as Kayla sat down. We went over our homework, and Mr. Bruno called on me a lot of times. Everyone was afraid to answer, so I took the job of Greek Geek. We went over another myth and then I reluctantly left class when the bell rang.

I had Social Studies, then math, Science, and then went to homeroom.

Mrs. Huoghlio, my homeroom teacher, looked disappointed when I came in. She said,

"Mrs. Adamson called. She wants to see you after school. Also, can you bring this to Mr. Brunner before that? Thanks sweetie." She handed me an envelope. The thing about Mrs. Huoghlio was that she was young and she cared about all of us. I nodded and went to my locker to pack my stuff. I walked to Mr. Brunner's room but I met him on the way there. I handed him the envelope and told him I had detention so I couldn't help him plan the lesson for the next day like we always did. He said it was fine because he had to go home early anyway. I wondered what for but didn't ask.

I walked to Mrs. Adamson's room. She closed the door and I thought I heard a faint _click!_. She turned to me.

"Now, little half-blood, I will torture you before you die!" She changed into a huge monster/beast and charged at me, knocking me into a desk. I heard the door unlock and I heard a scream. I got up and looked around. The monster was gone, just dust, and Mr. Brunner stood there frowning.

"I'd like to speak to your mother tomorrow in the morning, please, just ten minutes before school. I'll write you a note," he said. He took out a piece of paper and scrawled something onto it before folding it in half and handing it to me.

I gulped. "Goodbye, Mr. Brunner." "Goodbye, Melanie." I slowly read the note:

Deidra:

I'd like to speak to you before school. Melanie can come.

I'm Melanie's Greek mythology teacher. You know what I mean.

Mr. Brunner

I walked home. I saw my mom in the kitchen, making apples with peanut butter for me.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Hi, Mom," I said and handed her the note. She paled as she read it. Her hands shook and she looked like a student caught cheating.

"Honey, I'd like to speak to you about your father."

"Yeah?"

"Well, honey, I don't know how to explain this..."

I nodded. She went on,

"I'm sure you've heard all about the god Hermes, right?"

I nodded again.

"Well, the gods... the myths... they're real. Hermes is your father," she said and laid down on the couch. I just stared with a fish mouth at the wall, my eyes as big as golf balls.

**Ciao, amigo! This one was written by me, Julia!! I hope you liked it! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! Kisses!**


End file.
